The handling of boxed meats or other packaged or boxed products on a monorail conveyor has heretofore lacked the flexibility of the present tiered carrier which can be suspended on a swivel member above the center of gravity so that the boxes or packages can be removed from the carrier from a side thereof. Also the boxes or packages may be readily moved from an upper tier to a lower tier so as to keep the packages which are ready for distribution at a convenient position for handling.
The outwardly extending support unit which forms a tier, may be selectively folded up to give greater space between tiers to accomodate boxes or packages of greater size. The construction is such that the outwardly extending bar units which form the tiers may be removed for cleaning and/or storage.